My Mythological Family
by CompulsiveShopper16
Summary: Jayden is your typical teenage girl. Or so she thinks. Because little does she know, she has a stalker. A very godly stalker. Suddenly, Jade's life is turned upside down and she realizes that she isn't who she thinks she is.
1. Important Notice Please Read!

**Hey guys! I know it's been forever and I'd practically abandoned this story but I have some good reasons.**

**1. School. Lame reason I know but it's the truth.**

**2. I've been really sick lately… but I'm better now!**

**3. I hate my writing. I read MMF again and was legit appalled with my writing. Jade was way too mary-sue-ish and I kind of hate her. **

**I was debating deleting this story but I really love the premise so decided to rewrite the whole thing.**

**The characters and general storyline will be the same (probably with some tiny changes like making Jade seem not as perfect) but the details will change and the story won't drag on as much. **

**If anyone is reading this then you are an angel for not totally dissing my horrible writing. Anyways. **

**Review if you have any suggestions or ideas. I could use them. Thanks! **


	2. Brush With the Unknown - REWRITTEN

**Yep! It's me! Before you begin to read this let me inform you of a few things:**

**1. I am currently in the process of rewriting this story. THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWRITTEN! Because of the changes that I'm making, I deleted all my old chapters. I'll be replacing them soon I promise! :D**

**2. This takes place after the Battle of the Labyrinth and before the Last Olympian. Just so you get a general idea of the time frame… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Brush With the Unknown - REWRITTEN

My breath came in panting, uneven gasps. My eyes were large with fear as they swept over my ever-changing surroundings, looking for a threat. My legs sprinted through the deserted ally-ways and streets.

The sound of my soaking wet running shoes hitting against the pavement echoed off the concrete buildings that were surrounding me.

Enclosing me.

Suffocating me.

Ignoring the burn I felt in my legs and lungs, I gulped another huge breath of air and pumped my arms faster as if the swinging of my arms would suddenly make me able to run faster.

My keen hearing, now set on hyper alert, heard him before I saw him. His heavy footsteps reached my ears and panic overtook my brain.

I pushed myself harder, faster. But it wasn't enough. I felt his thick fingers grab my much smaller arm in an iron fist.

I opened my mouth, but the second I saw him, the blood-curdling scream I'd been preparing died in my throat.

I clenched my jaw when I saw the hungry look in his eyes. No way. He wouldn't have me. I balled up my fists and steeled myself for a fight. I knew I would loose. That much was certain.

My ADHD mind jolted me back several weeks ago to a conversation I'd had with my best friend, Gabi.

"…_Yes, yes, very nice job on your skit, Dean and Selena. Jade? Gabi? You're up girls," Mr. Clementine, our ninth grade honors social studies teacher called._

_Grinning and blushing like mad at the intensity of 30 pairs of eyes glued on me, I began to speak. "This is a skit about the execution of a British soldier at the hands of the American revolutionaries during the American Revolutionary War." I was proud that I kept my nervous quaver out of my voice. _

_Gabi began her roll as the revolutionary and paced the length of the room. I snuck into her line of vision with an over-exaggerated tiptoe. "HALT! Who goes there? Name yourself or I shall shot!"_

_Plastering my most arrogant face on, I sneered and retorted, "I am a soldier for His Majesty the King. You have no right to shot at me, you heathen!"_

_At this point, we both pulled out cardboard swords and began to fake spare. If they had been real swords, we'd both be severely cut up. _

_At some point, I "let" her win and disarm me. She led me over to a chair and proceeded to "tie" me there with some invisible rope. She pointed her sword at me and asked, "Any last words?" _

_As the skit was supposed to be a parody, I delivered the final line that would make the entire class either laugh or blush… or both._

"_Yes!" I wailed dramatically. "I don't want to die a virgin!"_

_The entire class erupted in laughter, including Mr. Clementine. We'd gotten an A for creativity, originality, and humor._

I was jolted out of my flashback when the man- who I belated realized was a teenager- tightened his grip on my arm and pulled my back sharply, making my head smack painfully on the concrete wall behind me.

I whimpered in pain and glared at my captor. His strange gold eyes studied me with a look of glee.

My head was beginning to pound from the blow I'd taken to it and little black dots floated in and out of my vision.

How ironic that my comedic brilliance in a school skit would turn on me so terribly now. I felt like I wanted to throw up.

The blond teenager's face came back into my line of view and even though his mouth didn't move, I could hear a voice coming from him.

_She will do well. She is powerful. We will save her for later, Luke. She will fight for us. She has powers even the mighty Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades will bow down to. We must keep her hidden. Failure to do so will result in the death of us all._

The blond teenager's scarred face twisted into a horrible, cold smile. A smile that promised he'd get his due… later.

He roughly let go of my arm (which I was sure would bruise nice and colorfully tomorrow) and turned to walk away.

It was only then that I realized that only his strong grip had been keeping me upright and with a small shriek, my legs collapsed under me and I fell.

My body cried in pain from hitting the ground so forcefully. As I fell, I hit my head once again (concussed for sure) and my vision blurred.

I vaguely saw the blond teenager – Luke – turn around and look at me with a look akin to surprise.

The black dots were almost totally obscuring my vision now, but I struggled against the welcoming darkness. If I passed out, I would have lost the tiny bit of control that I clung to so desperately now.

I saw him raise what I thought looked like a knife above me and then I blacked out.

**-THIS IS A LINE BREAK PEOPLE-**

Two weeks later…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE- SLAM! I groggily brought my hand down hard on my annoying alarm clock. Stupid thing. Why couldn't it play music to wake me up like any other normal household appliance?

Intent on getting another few minutes of sleep, I snuggled back down beneath the thick warmth of my many blankets and pillows.

I had just closed my blue-green eyes when a loud crashing sound interrupted my drowsy state.

Grumbling I reluctantly pulled myself out of my warm heaven and started down the hall, clad only in my indecently short sleeping shorts and too-small tank top.

Rubbing my hands over my face in a failed attempt to wake me up further, I padded down the carpeted stairs of my home to investigate.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, my heart stopped. There, at the bottom of the stairs, stood a huge black dog.

With red eyes.

And sharp teeth.

So naturally, being the brave teenage girl intent on protecting her family that I am, I screamed. On a totally not related note, somewhere in China, a man covered his ears in agony after hearing a high-pitched scream.

The strangest thing happened after I screamed (if you can believe that my life gets any stranger). Instead of attacking me like I had expected, the dog… no _thing_ came up and butted his wet nose against my shirt.

I stood shocked at this almost playful act. Tentatively, I reached one shaking hand forward to pet the animal lightly on the nose.

After the thing gave me what I can only describe as a satisfied look, it disappeared.

No joke. And before you ask, no I'm not on any type of drug/medication nor am I simply having a weird dream. Pinky promise.

Dazed, confused, and yearning for answers that I knew I would probably never get, I walked back to my room and began to splash some water on my face as I prepared for my school day.

As I pondered my strange morning, I chuckled to myself. Well, at least now I knew that this day couldn't get any stranger.

Oh if I only knew how wrong I was. How very wrong indeed.

**So? What did you think? Did you like it better than the old version? I hope so because I sure do! I'm really pleased with how this turned out… but enough about what I think. REVIEW! Tell me your thoughts on my new and improved chapter one… ;)**


End file.
